Unsupervised
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: When Bunny and the Professor are away, Bulma and Vegeta play :D Updates TBD


Disclaimer : I don't own Dragonball Z, but if Akira Toriyama considers me a charity, I have no shame

Author's Note : To all who care, I apologize to those who loved my stories and wanted some to be completed. I did abruptly stop writing years ago and have felt regret for not completing past stories. I have enjoyed writing fiction, romance, and erotica since I was young and and reviews helped me to realize that this is my life's goal. I hope to publish fiction within the next few years. Writing this was soothing for me because I was returning to something I had loved so much for soooo long.

I had stopped writing and keeping up with the website for various reasons relating to my personal life and responsibilities I've had to carry unexpectedly. I had to grow up and focus on other things. Writing has always been my passion. I hope this is good for everyone to read and that I'm better than I once was. Thank you, Love Peace and Chikn Grease :D

Unsupervised

Her excitement couldn't be contained. A grin she tried to cover as she walked the aisles of the Capsule Corp offices. Bulma's mind was thrumming with thought's. This was more consuming than a glitch with a new prototype. Her speed as she walked varied; from composed to giddy and back again. Bulma outstretched her finger, dragging against the wall lazily as she immersed herself in her reverie. She slowed down and grabbed the wall more firmly. As she bit her lip all she could think about was the good news her ears just received. She briefly looked around if there was another employee near by. Satisfied she was somewhat alone she released the grip on her mouth and fully let her smile beam.

"Oh Bulma dear!"

Bulma snapped back to reality. Her cheeks were flushed and she noticed she was softly panting. She corrected her posture and turned towards her father's nearing voice. She smoothed her white jacket and her short cropped hair. Never wanting a hair out of place, she tucked a strand of hair nervously behind her ear and put on her best attentive-nothing's-wrong-who-me? smile. Her mother would be so proud.

"Yeah Daddy?"

"By the way, the conference I'll be at is high in the mountains. There's hardly any signal up there. Your mother will be in her happy places with my credit cards…I may need to leash that woman... hmmm...hahaha"

Bulma looked at her father searching the tone in her father's voice as he finished that sentence. She shook her head to expel the images of her parents in a light she never wanted to consider.

"Dad I'll have everything under control while your gone. When are you and mom leaving again?"

"Your mother's already packed. She wants us to leave tomorrow so we'll have the weekend to… go out and see the sights before my conference on Monday. We should be back on Wednesday night."

Bulma danced in circles in her head. From Friday until Monday Morning she'd be delighted by the hospitality of the high and mighty prince. No sneaking in the night. No being quiet, modest, short. There were no limits. No work for 3 days.

*I don't know if I'll be able to walk again…*

Bulma finished up her work day with time to spare. She tried to keep her mind busy to distract her from what she really wanted to think about. Droplets of sweat falling from her prince onto her pillow.

*My prince? My lowly human ass could neevvvveeerrr own him. What was I thinking?*

Bulma stretched in her chair and looked at the clock on her computer. 5 o'clock, a better time than ever to stop for the day. As much as Bulma didn't want to admit; having formed in her head of what she'd want to do to Vegeta; she had blue prints and backups all to ensure her weekend would become a vacation.

*But Vegeta doesn't believe in vacations; right now at least. He's in that damn machine 20/7. 20 hours of training and a 4 hour catnap. He'll kill himself at this rate before the androids even get here! *

If he visited her in the wee hours of the morning, then he'd only have an hour nap. Her plan was to keep him in that bed with her until they had to return to reality. She grinned at her powers of persuasion.

Bulma stacked some papers and shut her computer down. She gathered her purse and hung her white jacket beside the door. She flicked the switch and closed the door behind her. The pep in her step increased and her capsule car was ready to be activated as she walked out the building.

Bulma arrived home to another of her mother's extravagant feasts. The grand table of food could comfortably cater a small office holiday party. But only 30% would be consumed by Bulma and her family. The remainder woud go to the prince to polish in between his training and rest; more than likely in one sitting. Her father was already in his recliner snoring softly with food crumbs on his whiskers and cheeks.

Bunny was washing some plates in the sink when she noticed Bulma enter the room.

"Hi sweetie, Welcome Home! We have steaks tonight courtesy of Mr. Vegeta!"

"Steaks? Did he suggest the idea or something?"

"More than that! He went out and slaughtered a poor ol' dinosaur! Poor Dino…but my mother knew a great recipe for making the meat tender, so I thought 'Hey, why not?'"

*I still haven't gotten used to dinosaur meat* Bulma thought solemnly. She did have faith in her mom's culinary skills to give it a chance.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Vegeta asked if you could bring him his food tonight" Bunny giggled suggestively.

"BRING HIM HIS FOOD? I'm not carting a ton of food to that alien vacuum! There's not enough hands to carry!"

"Well I know but he said he didn't want to spare anytime from his training and he told me you'd say something like that and that you should use one of the robot's to assist."

"What robot's? He's annihilated almost all of them and the remaining still need repairs!"

Bulma sighed. She wasn't going to argue with Vegeta through her mother.

"Fine! Whatever! Gimme two plates!"

It was a little chilly outside when Bulma stepped out of the house and headed towards the gravity machine. The closer she neared she felt the vibrating thrum of the machine as it endured abuse of it's mechanical limits. Lights flashed behind the red tinted windows. Deep booms resounded around the machine. Bulma looked closely and saw the entire structure would shake and creek occasionally. She walked up the ramp with the two plates of food balanced on top of each other in her left hand. She balled her fist and began knocking on the thick metal door.

"Oh Prince of EVERYTHING! Your appetizer is getting cold!"

The machine began shutting down. Slowly the hum quieted and soon ceased. The inside lights returned to normal luminescent and footsteps approached the exit. Bulma stepped back to allow the doors to open. Steam hissed as the pressurized door adjusted to the outside, acclimating to the gravity of the rest of the planet. The door slowly rose and Bulma's eyes fell on worn boots firmly planted. Bulma bit her lip, chastising herself for her weakness and perverted thoughts.

"About time you showed up woman, I thought you'd gotten lost."

"Har Har Vegeta. Here, I'm goin back in to get the rest of your meal."

Bulma turned to walk back towards the house but his gloved hand pulled her against him. She meeped and blushed in his embrace. His big arms encompassed her frame and locked her in. She looked up at him as he sniffed her hair. She inhaled against his chest; he smelled like…him. Rich, seductive, all man. No BO yet surprisingly. He exhaled deeply and released his grip on her. He took the plates and walked over to the patio table adjacent to the gravity machine. Bulma regulated her breathing and returned to the kitchen.

It took her 4 trips with 3 plates each way before she was finished bringing Vegeta his food. She sat down across from him and the pile of plates he had begun piling. Her marvel at the saiyan appetitive was still intrigued. So much food in such a small place. Bulma looked at the surrounding complex. The security lights dotted the outline of the complex, the ones on the side of the buildings were bright and calm. The lights inside her house were off and dark. By now her mother had pulled her father up the steps for bed. The night time air was quiet and peaceful.

*Such peace for now. To bad there always has to be some kind of conflict!*

Bulma looked up when she saw Vegeta cough/burp in his polite ethereal way. He finished by adorning the top of his pile of plates with his soiled napkin. He moved to put his gloves back on. He rose from the table and turned towards the machine.

"I will be seeing you later woman."

Vegeta began to walk away.

"Wait! Not tonight…" Bulma paused to find the right wording to make this work in her favor. "I'll see you in the morning"

"Woman I don't think your employees need a sexual education course."

"Who said we would be at my place of work?"

Now Vegeta looked confused. Bulma had him right where she wanted him; perplexed.

"Come in the house around 10 am. You'l see"

Bulma skipped away before Vegeta could stop her. She knew he could easily stop her in her tracks, but she knew his princely self would not want to humor an investigation unless prompted. He'd show up.

Bulma woke up at 9 am. Her parents had just left for the airport 20 minutes prior. She dismissed the cleaning staff for the weekend. She called into the company office and told she'd be out for the day. Her step in was a well trusted associate and could handle the entire company for a day. Bulma hopped in the shower and exfoliated with her sugar plum scrub. She lotioned up and picked out a sexy outfit she knew would make Vegeta stutter. She walked downstairs to the kitchen in her robe. She looked to the table when she saw Vegeta sitting upright, looking her up and down. Bulma's eye arched at the sight of Vegeta in the buff with the table hiding most she yearned to glance. She looked to the sink and saw he had helped himself to some food he'd found and had already deposited the dishes to be washed.

"Well aren't we early?"

"Punctuality is a respectable trait. However I'm always ready."

He pushed his chair back and stood up, fully exposing his nudity and swollen member. Bulma had to double check and make sure they were completely alone. Bulma giggled to herself and undid the knot on her robe. She opened it slowly, and shrugged her shoulders to let the garment fall around her feet. Her hair was slightly curly and damp from her shower. Vegeta''s eyes expanded at the sight before him. Bulma was wearing fishnet body stockings. The fishnet extended up her legs to around her neck, covering her naked breasts and stomach. Her back felt the cool air of the kitchen. She slowly walked towards him, placing her body against his soft olive skin. He pulled her chin up and kissed her fiercely. His hand reached around and rested on the small of her back. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her tighter into the kiss. His hand drifted lower and squeezed her ass firmly. Bulma giggled, she had nothing holding her back. She wrapped her right leg around his leg, his free hand pulled her leg higher around his waist, their centers were touching, only separated by the veil of fishnet over her hot mound.

Vegeta picked Bulma up and sat her on the kitchen table gently. He pulled the kitchen chair behind him and sat down between her legs. He pushed her legs farther apart and pushed her back on the table. He pulled her hips closer towards him. He looked down at the bloom between Bulma's legs, slick with anticipation. He pulled his gloves off and sat them off to the side. He inserted his fingers in the holes of the fishnet in her crotch and tore it slowly; forming a gap for easier access. Bulma loved feeling exposed to him, open at his mercy; paralyzed by the passion she knew he would pump inside her.

Bulma knew her cue and reached down between her legs and spread herself more for him. If he hadn't seen her desire before now, he was looking at it face to face. Vegeta grinned and licked his lips. Bulma saw the shining gleam of one of his canines as he separated his mouth and lowered his head towards her aching heat. Vegeta was everything Bulma had craved in a lover. He was one of those characters you read about in romances. Mysterious, strong, irresistible, addicting. Vegeta could dominate any and all the time, but he was so gentle with her. Whatever monstrous views she held for him once before were buried in the past. They were in the now, in this moment; in her kitchen.

Vegeta extended his tongue and shoved it inside her orifice, Bulma's body reeled, her breasts jutted in the air begging for his attention. He flicked his tongue upward and moved to her lit, eager to grow between his lips. He licked lazily, looking at Bulma's writhing body shiver and shake. He pulled her closer to his mouth and focused on the sweet torture he would give to her.

Vegeta had grown attached to Bulma. Beyond her brilliant mind aiding his training efforts; her concern for him had begun melting his resolve. A weak earthling holding his attention like this would have shamed his ancestors. But what did the past matter if it's all exploded matter drifting in space? His royal rite would never waver, but his resolution was clear. As soon as he saw Bulma's parents leave, he knew it was on. Any exchanges with Bulma previously had been brief in the shadows of the night where no eyes would witness their unions.

*People on this planet are far too concerned with others. My business is just that; mine.*

But Vegeta knew that a low profile was a simple profile. Bulma's mother would explode at the acknowledgement that he was fornicating with her daughter. Her father could react negatively, but angering the prince was not wise knowing he could squish most like an insect? And then there was Yamcha, who'd show up occasionally to flex his flaccid muscles and boast updates of his 'training'.

*If only she could be in the gravity machine with me. Then I would never have to leave* Vegeta thought humorously. His thoughts returned to the feast he was consuming. His hand rested on her stomach and held her body still from escaping his mouth. His other hand was teasing her nether lips and the tunnel within he'd pave.

Bulma's legs shook in the air, she couldn't take it anymore. She was hungry for her first release. The first of many she happily remembered. Vegeta pushed his mouth inside her deeper and his hands reached up to her mounds and the peaks waiting to be touched. Bulma loved it when he played with her nipples, flicking, squeezing, teasing the small buds. Followed by warm laps from his mouth were sure to make her melt. Just as she felt her release coming, Vegeta pulled away and sat upright. Bulma looked up and between her legs to Vegeta's satisfied grin. He pulled her hips off the table and her body into his lap. He entered her deftly and let her rest on top of his thighs. Her anguished but satisfied expression, the look of feeling stuffed, made his grin expand. He pushed his hips up and held her body as she cried out and tightened around him. She looked him in the eye and pulled his face towards her and pushed her hips against his. He grunted against her lips. She pulled away and licked some of her juices from his chin. She winked at him and licked her lips. Vegeta's grip on her hips tightened and he jerked her frame against his. Bulma threw her head back and mewed loudly. Vegeta effortlessly lifted her body up and down and she slid on and around his member. He looked between them and saw their union. Bulma reached down between them and spread herself wider for him.

The slapping sounds of their flesh in the kitchen accompanied his thrusts. She was so wet and slippery. Bulma dug her nails into his shoulders as she felt the pressure building inside her; eager to jump free and spill from her tired body. Vegeta sensing her readiness to cum stood up and held her body against his, still linked. He lifted her and brought her deeper on his dick. Bulma tossed her head back and screamed out. Vegeta felt the light spray against his legs of her juices being squeezed out. Bulma rested her head beside his and caught her breath against his ear. She felt so dizzy from her orgasm. In her delirious state she didn't noticed Vegeta carrying her upstairs. She was still wrapped around his member as they journeyed upstairs. He pushed open her door and dropped her on her bed. Bulma lay there trying to focus, but her mind kept recapping what she'd just experience.

Vegeta stood over her body, looking down at her gather herself. Bulma looked up and saw how hard he still was. She smiled and wiped a trail of sweat from beside her face. She got to her knees and crawled on the bed towards him. As her mouth neared his crotch, Vegeta rested his hands on his hips triumphantly and smirked. Bulma licked her lips and pulled his entire length into her mouth. She was careful to hide her teeth while having her tongue slide and lick him as she sucked. Her head began moving back and forth, her nose against his stomach; his member disappearing in her taut mouth. She pushed him even deeper in her mouth, trying her best to stuff him in her mouth. She pulled back when she felt her gag reflex about to betray her. She returned to coating his length with her saliva, looking up at him through hooded eyes. Bulma was eager to return the good treatment she had received. She reached up and cupped his balls with her nails lightly pulling on his skin while she continued to absorb his dick within her jaws. Vegeta grunted and held the back of her head as she moved against him. She pulled away abruptly.

He looked annoyed that she had stopped, but she turned around and presented herself before him. Her ass bent over before him, her core spread open and waiting. She wanted him. He climbed on the bed and reached for her hips hanging in the air. He pushed his tip against her wet flower, coating himself in her juices. He pushed himself all the way inside her and gripped her shoulders as he began to pump his hips. All Bulma could do was moan and scream. He felt her tightening around him erratically pulsating, he pulled back and released himself against her backside. Bulma sunk into the bed and panted deeply.

"You made a mess" she muffled against the sheets.

"I know" Vegeta smiled.

"Wanna get cleaned up?" Bulma beamed.

Bulma jumped up and slinked into her adjacent bathroom. She pulled the fishnet garment off and kicked it into the corner of her bathoom. She leaned down innocently and turned the water on. Bulma looked back as Vegeta stared at her deeply. Her bottom teasing him.

"Is it a lot back there!" she asked innocently.

"No, I'm just taking you in"

Bulma blushed and returned to adjusting the temperature of the water. Once satisfied, she stepped in with her leg, then the rest of her body in the shower. Bulma outstretched her hand above the shower curtain rod and gave a come hither motion. Vegeta stood up and walked into the bathroom and pulled the curtain back. Bulma had begun soaping herself. White foamy suds sloshed and slid down her wet body. She opened her arms and pulled him against her body. Their lips met and danced against each other as their bodies were cascaded by hot water. Bulma and Vegeta embraced each other, her hands gripping his large arms. He pushed her against the wall and pulled her up and onto his member. Bulma gasped, surprised at his urgency. Vegeta looked up at Bulma's face, then he smothered his face in the crook of her neck as he began moving against her. Bulma buried her hands in his hair, pulling at mounds and tufts of his hair. His flame like hair was rinsed by the water, it fell to his shoulders. The cold wall was doing nothing to extinguish the heat inside her. She held Vegeta tightly in her embrace, never wanting the moment to end.

Vegeta felt her tighten around him as he increased his pace. Bulma had no more strength and leaned against the wall allowing her body to be mesmerized by his touch. She pushed her hand against his wet chest as she felt her body beginning to quake with another release. Vegeta pumped his hips faster.

"V-VEGETTAAAA!"

Vegeta buried his face in her neck and exposed his fangs against her neck. He gently bit down as he felt his insides spill out of him with his breaking orgasm. He growled as he rode the waves of his orgasmic bliss. Bulma was lowered down, her tired legs supporting her weary frame. He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed. They hadn't bothered to dry their bodies. He pulled the covers over them and pulled her body close to his chest. Bulma yawned against him.

"Are we taking a break?"

"Yes, for now. You need your strength for later and I haven't slept in a few days. "

Bulma looked surprised that he hadn't mentioned training.

"After my nap I'm going back to train."

*Spoke too soon* Bulma thought wearily.

Bulma huffed and snuggled up against Vegeta. Until he got up to train he'd be her pillow.

"When do the old people come back?"

Bulma punched his arm.

"My parents will be back in a few days."

"Alright"

Vegeta's finger stroked Bulma's arm softly. Bulma felt too weak to stay alert. Her eyes closed as she fell into slumber. Vegeta was right behind her with a small smile on his face.

PLEASE REVIEW, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!

Moonsaiyanprincess (b^-^)b 3


End file.
